An electronic system (e.g., an integrated circuit, a system on a chip (SOC), etc.) typically includes various components and/or modules associated with different clock signals operating at different clock speeds. In an example circuit, a first component is driven by a first clock signal having a first clock speed that is different from a second clock speed of a second clock signal that drives a second component. Although the first clock signal and the second clock signal may be synchronous, in some situations there may be slight timing mismatch between the two clock signals.
While transferring data between the first component and the second component, a bridge or a protocol convertor is often used to ensure seamless data transfer between the two different clock domains. It may be desirable that such a bridge or a protocol convertor has relatively low latency, is robust in view of timing uncertainties between the two different clock signals, easily integrates various types of components, and/or has a relatively simple structure.
The description in this section is related art, and does not necessarily include information disclosed under 37 C.F.R. 1.97 and 37 C.F.R. 1.98. Unless specifically denoted as prior art, it is not admitted that any description of related art is prior art.